


Padres

by zekecrist



Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Basado en el capítulo 130 del manga, Character Study, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: ¿Qué diferenciaba las motivaciones de Annie y Pieck, si las dos quisieron ser marleyanas honorarias debido a sus padres?
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797715
Kudos: 8





	Padres

Cuando Pieck observó a Annie, escuchó sus palabras, y sintió sus emociones, estuvo pensando por un buen rato si pararla o no. Annie, al fin y al cabo, era su compañera.

¿Pero acaso Pieck podía comprender a Annie? 

Ella sabía el por qué Annie se sentía de aquella manera, su Padre era probablemente la razón por la que la chica seguía adelante, a Annie no le gustaba matar gente, pero lo haría si eso le ayudaba a reunirse con su Padre, y al parecer ahora se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene por qué hacerlo. Pieck tampoco era muy diferente en ese sentido, la idea de ser una Marleyana honoraria nació para proteger a su padre, y a día de hoy seguía siendo una buena motivación para seguir adelante, aunque no la única. 

Sí, eso era lo que seguramente las diferenciaba, Pieck no luchaba únicamente por su padre, si no también por sus compañeros que habían luchado con ella día a día. 

  
Pieck observaba a Annie con cierta tristeza, la tristeza que sentía por ella y su situación. Pensar en lo que había tenido que pasar y en lo que tenía que vivir automáticamente le forzaba a no obligarla a que viniese con ellos, aquella chica silenciosa que fue de las primeras que llamó su atención en el campo de entrenamiento sólo avanzaba con su vida por su Padre, pero al fin y al cabo, todos se agarraban a algo para intentar continuar con su vida. 


End file.
